Jasker
Jasker is a character in the Heretic Kingdoms setting. He is one of three possible starting Puppets in Shadows: Heretic Kingdoms and its remake/sequel Shadows: Awakening. Background Legendary hero of the Second Rebellion that overthrew the Theocrat, and friend of House Malfagon. Despite hiding from the world for many years after the rebellion, he was killed in the Accession Wars, where he had fought alongside Darius. - Shadows: Awakening Sanctuary text A great hero in our native land of Corwenth. He died over a decade ago, in the Accession Wars against the wolf-tribes of Taymuria. A hunter, a loner, and an unparalleled archer, he also dabbled in the skills of an undead slaver. - Artbook description He is married to Falon. Kult: Heretic Kingdoms ... Shadows Though his soul was not saturated in Essence by the ritual of the Penta Nera, many veterans of the Accession Wars, like Jasker, were affected by The Conclave's final curse. Thus, his soul maintained its identity into death and became a viable Puppet for Urz'Rha. Stats (Shadows: Awakening) Class: Hunter * Base Strength: 10 * Base Agility: 22 * Base Endurance: 18 * Base Willpower: 14 Barks (Shadows: Awakening) Initiating Combat * "Here we go again..." * "I don’t have time for this..." * "Come on, then..." Using a Skill * "Hey, stand still!" * "Take this!" * "The arrow strikes its target..." LowDamage * "You call that an attack?" * "Ha, pathetic!" * "Please..." High Damage * "Bloody hell!" * "This wasn’t part of my plan!" * "Ugh..." Low Health * "Bloody hell... can’t take much more of this..." * "I’m in trouble..." * "This could be it..." * "Why aren’t you healing me, demon?" * "Now, demon – aid me!" Using Soulstone * "Not bad..." * "Better than nothing..." * "They don’t make poultices like they used to..." Retreating * "Sensible choice." * "Never hurts to put some distance between you and your foes." * "I prefer to engage from range anyway." Finish combat without getting hit * "Didn’t even come close!" * "This is my lucky day!" * "You got close – but not close enough." Finish combat without getting hit inactive * "That was bloody impressive!" * "You got lucky!" * "They didn’t stand a chance!" Finish combat with low health * "That was too bloody close!" * "Should have kept my distance..." * "Even the best of us have an off day..." Finish combat with low health while inactive * "That was bloody close, but you made it!" * "That was too bloody close..." * "We should have done better..." Changing Puppets * "Fine, I’ll handle this..." * "Really? Must I do everything myself?" * "Come on then... let’s get this over with." * "A task for a keen eye..." Swapping from a Dead Puppet * "Zaar will not die alone!" * "Expected more from you, Zaar!" * "You always get too close, Zaar!" * "My turn..." * "Bad move..." * "Bloody typical..." * "I have an arrow just for you..." * "You should not have done that..." * "Shoddy work, Darius – I expect more from you!" * "Oh Darius, you always get too close!" * " Falon shall not die in vain!" * "Really, Falon, this is what the Sura taught you?" * "The great Huntress of the Wastes has fallen? Let me show you a real archer!" Death * "I have... fallen." * "Damn it..." * "Damn, not again..." * "Bloody... wounds..." Defeating a Miniboss * "And bloody stay dead!" * "The bigger they are..." * "You brought this on yourself." Surrounded by Weak Enemies * "Where do they keep bloody coming from? " * "Damn it, so many enemies, so few arrows..." * "Bloody hordes...fight me one at a time!" Using Ultimate Skill * "Let the arrows fall where they may..." * "My arrows will blot out the sun! " * "I never miss..." Seeing a new monster type * "Something new to shoot..." * "Wonder where the weak spot is..." * "Bloody creatures, leave me alone!" Arriving at a new location * "Well, somewhere new, at least..." * "We have to press on..." * "We cannot afford to rest, we must continue onwards..." Returning to a previously visited location * "I suppose there might still be something worth selling here..." * "Maybe there’s something here I missed." * "Bloody hell – haven’t we wasted enough time as it is?" Seeing a destroyed bridge * "If I had a coin for every time I found a broken bridge..." * "Damn it, where’s the bridge?" * "We should scour the area for another route..." Inspecting a locked door * "Bloody locked doors..." * "Sometimes I wish I’d learned more about lock picking..." * "Every lock has its way....we just need to find out what it is." Picking up an item * "Well, we should be able to sell it, anyway." * "A bit heavy to lug around, but worth selling I guess..." * "Well, at least it’ll be worth a few coins..." Completing a quest * "One step closer to payment..." * "That’ll do." * "I’d better get a reward for this..." Running out of time * "Well, I guess that isn’t going to happen now..." Leveling Up * "It should be satisfying, but I’ve seen it all before..." * "I regain my skills far too slowly..." * "It’s taking forever to recover my prowess." Triggering a trap * "Ugh!" * "Bloody traps..." * "Damn traps..." Destroying an empty urn * "This is bloody irritating..." * "Damn futile work..." * "Why do I persist in thinking I’ll find something good?" Learning a new skill * "Getting it all back, slowly..." * "Closer and closer to the man I was..." * "About bloody time, too!" Idle for one minute * "Well this is bloody marvelous." * "I moved faster when I was dead." * "Can we get a bloody move on?" Read More * Dispatch to General Akhdar, Day 68 * Dispatch to General Akhdar, Day 97 * Dispatch to General Akhdar, Day 204 * Dispatch to General Akhdar, Day 231 * Dispatch to General Akhdar, Day 282 * Dispatch to General Akhdar, Day 285 * Dispatch to General Akhdar, Day 311 * Dispatch to General Akhdar, Day 362 Category:Characters in Kult: Heretic Kingdoms Category:Characters in Shadows: Heretic Kingdoms Category:Characters in Shadows: Awakening Category:Puppets